


Full Circle

by QuietDarkness



Series: Simplicity and Complexity (Harrisco) [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: M/M, harrisco
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-18
Updated: 2017-04-18
Packaged: 2018-10-20 16:47:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10666749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuietDarkness/pseuds/QuietDarkness
Summary: The big day has come and gone. Cisco and Harry are alone where it all began. And, for a change, life is beyond perfect. Question is... how long can forever last?(Part 9)'Opposites don't just attract. They catch fire and burn the entire city down.'





	Full Circle

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: Shameless sex and fluff. Booyah.
> 
> (Sooo... question, ya'll! Do you think this a good place to end the series? Or would you like me to continue? Let me know in the comments!)

The Cortex was empty and quiet except for the sultry sounds of Etta James singing _At Last_ piping through the speakers. 

Cisco was laying flat on his back in the middle of the floor, staring up at the now dimly lit ceiling, smiling lazily, lost in a perpetual state of contentment. The days laughter and calm had turned into an amazing, unforgettable evening. And though now everyone was gone and S.T.A.R. Labs was once again empty, the memories still wandered aimlessly and happily through Cisco's pleasantly tired head. 

From beginning to end, the whole day had been perfect. He and Harry had spent hours in bed. Literally. Doing nothing once they'd woken up except, well... shamelessly exhausting each other. Then they'd gone to a movie, which might not seem like a big deal. But getting Harry to sit through any science fiction movie, let alone a showing of the original Planet of the Apes, was a herculean miracle. Add stale popcorn, a giant soda and way too many Skittles, and the result was a very happy Cisco. After that, they spent a good three hours with Jesse, Barry and Caitlin playing board games, sharing memories, and laughing in Joe's living room. It couldn't have been a more perfect, lazy day. Which was exactly what the doctor ordered. The only real hard part was splitting up long enough to get ready for the wedding itself. 

'Ramon.' _Harry had chided warmly, stroking his hair with one hand, holding Cisco close with the other._ 'We have to get dressed. Unless you've changed your mind about jeans and t-shirts.' _He could hear the humor in Harry's tone, the soothing rasp that eased all tension out of his form. He hugged Harry a little tighter, his face practically buried into his soon-to-be husband's chest._

'Five more minutes.' _He mumbled, his breath billowing warm against the material of Harry's shirts._ 'I'm reveling.' _He added, and heard Harry chuckle lightly. He loved that sound. He'd heard it more in the last several months than he'd heard since he'd met Harry. Jesse said it was because for the first time in years, Harry was at ease. Really, truly at peace. And to think that Cisco had done that to him at least in part was everything._

'You're stalling.' _Harry finally added, gently pulling Cisco back enough so he could see his face, smoothing his hair behind his ears after._ 'Why?'

'Not having second thoughts or nothing, so don't even think it.' _Cisco smirked, but then shrugged._ 'I guess... everything's just been so perfect today, ya know? I want it to last.' _Honestly, he'd still been waiting for a meta to drop in and ruin their happy high, or for a bomb to go off somewhere, or for an anvil to drop on his head. But nothing had happened. And it was leaving him feeling slightly edgy. Harry smiled lightly at him, then kissed his forehead._

'That's the plan. Making it last.' _He slid his strong, firm hands down Cisco's arms._ 'The whole 'I do' thing sort of implies that.' _Harry met his gaze easily, the expression he wore saying he knew Cisco all too well._ 'Metas, earthquakes, multiverse nonsense and whatever else comes. This,' _He squeezed Cisco's arms gently,_ 'Is sure as hell going to last.' _Cisco couldn't help it. The smile that spread on his face was wide and joyous._

'Saying your vows already?' _He quipped, taking a small step away from Harry, whose hands fell momentarily before he crossed them over his chest and narrowed his eyes on Cisco._

'That would be cheating.' _Harry commented._ 'Think of it more as... an affirmation.' _Harry stepped forward then, reaching over and turning Cisco completely around before nudging him toward the door._ 'Now get going, Ramon.'

'Pushy.' _Cisco mumbled, staggering forward slightly before righting his steps. He stole a glance at Harry, who was just standing there with his arms once again crossed and the most smug expression on his face._ 'Love you.' 

The rest of the day had gone off without so much as a hitch. They exchanged their vows, the rings, and said their I-Do's, then they had a really laid back and just all around fun reception. And it was all just blissfully perfect. To the point where Cisco even had to steal away for a moment to cry a little. He was just so full of every good feeling and word that could be thought of, he nearly burst with it. Never in his life had he imagined he could feel so complete. All the disaster that they endured on a daily basis, all the mayhem that no doubt planned to weedle its way into their future, and all the bullshit he'd been through in the past... and none of it could take away this day from him. He had his friends, he had his family, he had Harry. The devil himself could march right through the door and turn the floor into lava, and Cisco would still be on cloud nine. 

Thankfully, it wasn't the devil who wandered in, flopping onto the floor beside Cisco, laying down and stretching out long legs before resting his hands flat on his stomach, long fingers clasping over a dark, navy blue suit jacket. It was Harry Wells.

"So." Cisco said, turning his head to look at him. He was wearing his glasses still, staring up at the vaulted ceiling and the plethora of blue and white streamers that were still hanging. "You wore the whole suit." Cisco commented with a bright smile. No jeans, no boots. An actual, honest to goodness, tailored suit with a vest and tie and shiny black loafers that all fit Harry so damn perfectly that it pretty much made Cisco's mind go completely blank when he'd first seen him in it. Jesse had totally called that one. Cisco owed that girl a steak dinner. 

A smirk tugged at the corner of Harry's lips.

"Well, figured we're only getting married once." He turned his head to look at Cisco and they both chuckled a little when their eyes met. 

"Naw, you just didn't want there to be only one fine looking groom." Cisco gibed. Harry reached a hand over and gripped Cisco's hand before looking back at the ceiling.

"I'll admit, you are a fine looking groom." Harry spoke warmly. Ramon had worn a dark maroon, fitted suit of his own, with a black tie. Cisco didn't even argue with Harry's comment. He just laid there, staring at Harry's profile, examining the fine lines by his eyes, the clear blue in his irises, the at ease air of his expression. He pulled Harry's hand up to his chest, then. Hugging it lightly over his heart. 

"What now?" He asked, letting his voice find a place in the air around them. Harry shrugged idly before looking at him.

"What do you want to do?" He asked, calmly gazing at Cisco with what he could only describe as complete and utter affection. Damn. 

Now... 

Now they had forever. Or as long as forever would allow. They had endless days of driving each other nuts and endless nights of sleeping in each other's arms. They had bad guys to fight and good guys to help. They had each other. And all the memories that went with that. Including one in particular that was bubbling to the foreground in Cisco's head as they laid there on the Cortex floor. The moment that started it all. Harry narrowed his gaze on Cisco.

"What does that look mean?" Harry questioned, his expression curious. Cisco pushed himself up, letting go of Harry's hand and getting to his feet, pointing down at Harry.

"Don't move." He ordered, and Harry raised both brows as Cisco disappeared into the med lab. When he came back, it was with the pillow from the gurney and a clear bottle with a white label. The medical lube. Harry was up on his elbows, barely catching the pillow as Cisco chucked it at him. And then, they both burst into laughter. The laughter died away when Cisco got onto his knees beside Harry, a hand moving to rest on the taller man's chest as Harry set the pillow aside, sitting up completely. 

"I guess this means we've come full circle." Harry said, reaching a hand forward and pulling Cisco close. He happily complied, moving so that he was pretty much sitting in Harry's lap, straddling him. Harry's hands rested on Cisco's hips possessively. He met his husband's gaze and sighed lightly, bringing a hand up to smooth through Harry's perpetually messy hair before gently pulling his glasses off and setting them aside. In a way, it was true. From those first heated and hungry moments on this very floor to now, they'd almost literally made a circle in time. With meta attacks and emotional turmoil and falling together and coming apart. It all began here, and all came back here. To this very moment. 

"I love you, Harry." Cisco said softly, his face sober, unable to help the slight accumulation of unshed tears in his eyes. Harry gave the softest smile Cisco had ever seen him make before pressing his head to his.

"I love you, too, Ramon." He breathed out, his voice as soft as his smile. 

"I know." Cisco replied, letting his hands smooth around to the back of Harry's strong shoulders. He saw Harry raise a brow before pulling his head away, meeting his stare.

"How?" He asked then, eyes narrowed on Cisco's face, thumbs moving in slow circles above Cisco's belt. Cisco shrugged and tilted his head a little before smiling. Harry didn't show his affection like other people. He didn't say 'I love you' every day. He didn't constantly search for physical connections. He could be a grade-A dick to everyone, the people he cared about most included. So when Harry asked 'how', Cisco knew he was genuinely curious. Because Cisco knew that Harry thought there should be every reason for Cisco to doubt it. Except he didn't. Not for a second. He knew because of every little thing that Harry did and said. And just then, Jesse's words come back to him, making him smile more.

"Because you wore the whole suit." He replied, completely serious. Harry just looked confused, and Cisco felt his whole heart implode for about the thousandth time that day. "I'm going to make love to my husband now." Cisco nearly whispered through that smile, hovering his mouth over Harry's. Harry's thumbs stopped their circling, and his hands slipped more around Cisco's frame. 

"Because he wore the whole suit?" Harry attempted to affirm, drawing a chuckle from Cisco. 

"Yes. Because he wore the whole suit." 

"Sounds like he was a smart man." Harry gently tugged at Cisco's tucked in white button up shirt, then slid his fingers beneath to grip Cisco's warm ribcage. Cisco closed his eyes at the feel of Harry's hands, sighing warmly.

"Oh, very. Harrison Wells can never be said to be stupid." Cisco whispered, feeling safe, at ease, so comfortable in Harry's grasp. Which got tighter at the sound of Cisco's words.

"Say my name again." Harry suddenly said through nearly gritted teeth, his voice instantly demanding and gruff. When Cisco met his gaze, Harry's eyes were on fire, possessive again, and more than that -alive. Seriously alive. It might have seemed like a strange demand, wanting Cisco to say his full name over again. But the truth was, no one ever really called him Harrison Wells unless they thought he was the other Wells -Thawne. Cisco's breath came out quick, and he swallowed. 

"Harrison Wells." He gave Harry what he wanted. It was hard to say no to him, especially when he was looking at Cisco like that. And it was Harry's turn for his breath to come out quick.

"Damn, I love you, Ramon." He whispered. And then he pressed his mouth to Cisco's. 

Clothes were shed as fast as they could manage after that, rumpled up pieces of suits strewn about on the cool concrete floor. That familiar and exhilarating sensation of having sex in the Cortex, where anyone could walk in on them, had Cisco's head spinning in delightful circles. Everything about what they were doing was familiar. Except, Harry wasn't rushing this. And neither was Cisco. It seemed they both wanted this to last, for the minutes to crawl and the sensations to linger. After all, this was their first time doing the deed as a married couple. Which for some reason made it all feel brand new, despite how well acquainted they were with the act. It was easy to fall into the habits they'd become used to, though. Teasing each other to the point of relentless greed, searching flesh, kissing scars, playing with each others most sensitive areas till they were sweating with need. And it would have been easy for Cisco to let Harry take him, like he always did. But a moment came when Harry turned the tables. A moment that Cisco hadn't seen coming, at all.

One moment, Cisco was on bottom and the next he was straddling Harry's waist, locked in a breathtaking kiss as he instinctively ground their cocks together for friction. The kiss only broke when Harry situated the pillow under his own head, then he kissed Cisco again, fingers tangling into his dark hair for a moment before Harry tugged him far enough back to meet his eyes. "I want you." Harry gritted out, so much need in his tone that Cisco found himself letting out a sound. 

"You've got me, Harry..." he nearly hissed out, feeling Harry shift his hips against him. Harry closed his eyes at the sensation, but shook his head. 

"No. I want you... in me." Harry managed to get out in frustration, eyes opening, expression challenging, hard, urgent. And well, Cisco nearly froze in place. Not once had Harry ever asked that. And Cisco had always been okay with playing the bottom in their sexual interludes. Hell, it always felt pretty goddamn good. So he'd had absolutely no reason to complain. Also, Harry was always the take charge guy. More often than not, it was Harry who initiated things. Of course, Harry always made sure that Cisco got what he needed. He didn't just use him up and call it a day. So in Cisco's mind, it had always been fifty-fifty. But now... well, now Harry was giving Cisco a form of control he'd never given. And everything in Cisco was suddenly buzzing greedily because of it. 

"You're serious..." Cisco whispered, unable to stop the sound of wonder in his throat. Harry's expression only became more challenging.

"You tell me, Ramon." He growled out, and then swallowed Cisco in a kiss that was just mind numbingly blissful. 

Yeah, Harry was really, undoubtedly, legitimately, indubitably and every other possible adjective, serious.

Cisco let his mouth wander. 

He tasted the salt in Harry's skin, breathed in the smell of his Old Spice aftershave, nipped at Harry's ribs lightly, made goosebumps crawl along Harry's flesh the lower and lower he got. When he got to Harry's hardness, he licked the tip of him smoothly, tasting the salty-sweet taste of pre-cum, watching as Harry relaxed completely against the pillow, eyes closing, lips parted just enough to let heated breaths escape. Harry's hands went behind his own head, clasping, as though he were keeping himself from touching Cisco. He was really letting Cisco take all the control, and he suddenly understood that look of possessiveness that Harry always seemed to have. Looking down at him now, Harry was just... incredible. The lines of his muscles, the way his groin twitched every time Cisco stroked his dick, the small beads of sweat on his sternum, the concentrated lines on his face as he reveled in every sensation. And all of him, all of this view, all of what Harry was giving, belonged to Cisco. "Shit..." Cisco whispered, getting up on his knees, letting out a shaken breath as he took it all in. Then he shook his head, just as Harry opened his eyes. 

Neither one of them said anything. They didn't have to. 

Cisco reached for the lube, then. And the first thing he did with it was slick Harry up. He wasted no time teasing Harry's dick, stroking in fluid, firm motions that had the older man closing his eyes again, relaxing completely against the cold floor as Ramon settled between his legs. Harry's feet were flat on the floor, knees bent, ready to give Cisco access to whatever he wanted, in any way he wanted. He could see Harry's breath speeding up, the rise and fall of his chest becoming labored as Cisco brought him near the edge. But he stopped stroking him just before Harry could tumble over, a sly smile spreading. Hearing Harry's frustrated sigh was awesome as hell.

"So that's what that's like." Cisco commented lightly, and Harry opened his eyes with a slight glare. It had always been like Harry to tease Cisco like that. Being the one to do it to him for a change was fantastic and funny. 

"You better cut it out before I change my mind." Harry ordered. And Cisco chuckled. 

"Oh hell no, no way you're getting out of this now, Harry." Cisco said, just as he began to slide his lube slick fingers over Harry's hole. And Harry's reaction? His whole body froze. His eyes fluttered closed. He took in an enormous breath, and let it out slow, his dick twitching momentarily of its own volition. Cisco hadn't realized just how sensitive Harry was there. It was great to know. Like, really great. 

Cisco started slow. He took his time, patient to a fault, as he teased Harry open. To the point where he could fit two fingers in and scissor them without complication. Even just using his fingers, he knew Harry was tight and deliciously warm. The anticipation was killing him. He could feel the urgent need, so painfully wonderful, already building inside him. When he was happy that Harry was perfectly where he wanted him, he moved over Harry, crawling forward, holding Harry's gaze every inch of the way till he situated himself over Harry's hole, the tip of him pushing just enough to make them both gasp. Harry's hands gripped to Cisco's sides, fingers digging in. "Now, Ramon." Harry compelled him, shifting his hips in such a way that Cisco had no choice but to push in. And push he did. 

Harry was so hot inside, so tight. It was breathtaking. Both of them nearly panted like they were running a marathon, till Cisco was in as far as he could possibly get, Harry's fingers digging almost painfully hard into his sides. And damn if that didn't make it feel even more intense, so fucking good. "H-Harry..." he hissed out, chest heaving. Even when Cisco was the one on top, Harry seemed to take charge. It was probably just encoded in his DNA, always needing to be in control. And the thought made Cisco love the man impossibly more. Especially when Harry reached up and grabbed Cisco's hair, tugging him down. Their mouths met, tongues colliding, moans coming from both of them as Cisco took the hint and started moving. In and out, slick and rushed movements gliding his dick out of Harry and back over and over again. The sound of flesh hitting flesh soon became a chorus, along with their labored breathing and the moans they were both eliciting. Neither one of them, it seemed, had any plans on being quiet. 

At one point, Harry arched, fingers digging into Cisco's ribs. And he knew Harry was going to come. He watched, still keeping up the rhythm, as Harry came. His seed splotched out onto his stomach and down his hip, heavy pants escaping Harry's mouth. "Cisco..." he breathed almost dizzily. "Shit." Cisco would have replied, would have said something, but watching Harry come had brought him to his own brink. And he was suddenly moving faster, harder, until the painful pressure exploded and he sheathed himself as deep inside Harry as he could manage, crying out lightly as his own orgasm wracked through him. It was tremendous. It quaked through him. He came harder in that moment than he ever had in his life. And it left him feeling light-headed and trembling head to toe once it passed. It took him a full moment before he opened his eyes, looking down to find Harry watching him quietly.

Slowly, Harry smiled.

And it was warm. And it was loving. And it was all for Cisco. All of this. This day, the wedding, this moment, he realized, had all been Harry's gift to him. Cisco shook his head slightly with the realization of it. "You really do love me." He nearly blurted out, then felt heat rush to his cheeks in embarrassment. Strange, that should embarrass him of all things. But Harry's smile was tender as he reached up and curled some of Cisco's hair behind his ear. 

"Because I wore the whole suit?" He joked, humor dancing in his now lazy gaze, their bodies easing more as the moments ticked by, sated and pleased. Cisco had to smile, gently pulling himself out of Harry -who let out a sigh at the loss of him. Then Cisco stood a little shakily, getting up to get some paper towels. He found some in the medlab, wetting them at the sink and taking them back. Harry was still laying on his back, his hands back behind his head again. He watched Cisco every moment as he cleaned them both up. Then, once Cisco was satisfied that neither one of them was a sticky mess, he lowered himself to Harry's side, scooting close into him, lining their bodies up in a warm line. Harry curled an arm around him, holding him as Cisco laid his head down on Harry's chest. Right in its usual place, over his husband's heart. His husband. Shit, he liked thinking that. Liked that a lot. 

"For the record, Harry, I'd have known whether you wore the whole suit or not." Cisco mumbled, closing his eyes. He felt Harry's fingers begin to trail up and down his spine in slow, soothing motions. 

"I'm glad." Harry commented, something small and tender about his voice that Cisco couldn't put his finger on. He let his eyes open, watching Harry's chest rise and fall for a moment before he lifted his head to look at him. Harry blinked at him, then sighed through his nostrils. "I wonder sometimes if I don't say it enough, or show it enough." Cisco smiled at that.

"You do, though. In your own dysfunctional way." Cisco explained, watching Harry give him the 'don't be an idiot' look. "Every day, in little ways. Everyone else may not realize it or notice. But I do."

"That's because you're not everyone else." Harry admitted. "Not to me." Harry's eyes traced the lines of Cisco's jaw, his throat, looking down to where Cisco's hand was laid flat on Harry's ribs. Then he put his hand over Cisco's before looking at his chocolate eyes again. "Today was one of the best days of my life. Because..." he cleared his throat a little, "I was able to make you happy. And that's all I want. To be the one... who makes you happy." 

Well, that did it. Cisco closed his eyes, feeling a lump catch in his throat. "Shit, Harry." He sighed out, shaking his head a little, a single tear pushing its way out before Cisco could have any say. Harry was good at that, flipping the switch on Cisco's emotions without trying. He was the only one who could. "Why do you have to be so perfectly imperfect?" He asked, feeling Harry's thumb smooth over the tear just before he opened his eyes again. And Harry just stared at him calmly.

"Because you allow me to be. And that's everything." 

A moment later, Cisco was nestled back inside the warm safety of Harry's arms. Eventually, they'd have to get off the floor, get dressed, go home. Then they'd have a week off to do whatever the hell they wanted. Barry promised. Even if the holy hell of metas showed up, these two married dudes were officially off the grid for seven days. It wasn't exactly like they'd planned a honeymoon. They'd only decided that morning that they would go to Earth-2 so Cisco could experience the apparent heaven that was Atlantis. But honestly, Cisco would have been happy even if they didn't have the week off. Because this was it. This was his forever. Whether they were bickering over science, having mind-blowing sex, sleeping in their oversized bed, fighting metas, or laying on the Cortex floor, Cisco would be a happy man. All because of the hard headed, frustrating, annoying, pain in the ass, perfectly imperfect scientist who loved him. 

There was no universe, no time, no earth, nothing that could make forever more worth living for than that.

**Author's Note:**

> (POSSIBLY... to be continued... >.> )


End file.
